DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant A miniature, battery-powered monitor will be developed for measurement of hourly concentrations of chemical constituents of PM2.5 aerosols that are important to human exposure. The method utilizes a laminar-flow, water condensation method to provide a concentrated, "ready-to-analyze" deposit of ambient particles. Many deposits will be contained on a single collection wafer designed for automatic analysis by common liquid chromatographic methods. The objective is wide-scale, inexpensive time-resolved monitoring of individual constituents of ambient particulate matter for personal exposures assessment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Proposed is the development of a compact, battery powered monitor to provide time-resolved measurements of personal exposures to many of the toxic chemical components of PM2.5. Short- term exposures to high levels may be important for understand the respiratory and cardiovascular health effects of exposure. This research improves the time-resolution and the range of chemical components that can be measured in personal monitoring studies.